dcfandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Gods Vol 1 4
* Madame Xanadu * Major Victory * Nightshade * Nuklon * Peacemaker * Pariah * Phantom Stranger * R.A.M. * Robin * Set * Shango * Shiva Nataraja * Shazam * Silver Swan * Solomon * Son of Vulcan * Spectre * Starman * Sue Dibny * Superman * Terry Long * Zatanna * Gods of Olympus :*Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Charon, Harmonia, Hecate, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Herakles, Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus * Gods of Rome :*Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Vulcan * Justice League :*Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Crimson Fox, Elongated Man, Fire, Ice, Flash, Guy Gardner, Martian Manhunter, Metamorpho, Power Girl, Rocket Red * Metal Men :*Gold, Iron, Lead, Mercury, Platinum, Tin * New Gods :*Big Barda, Black Racer, Highfather, Lightray, Mister Miracle, Orion * Outsiders :*Batman, Black Lightning, Katana, Looker * The Fates :*Ananke, Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis * Titans :*Pantha, Phantasm, Red Star, Troia Villains: * Circe * Beastiamorphs * Darkseid * DeSaad * Eris * Kalibak * Parademons * Phobos * Legion of Hades :*Blue Beetle (Dan Garrett), Commander Steel, Doctor Poison, Dove (Don Hall), Ghost, Iron Major, Lady Liberty, Mind Boggler, Mirror Master, Mister Terrific, Nemesis, Skyman, Valda, Vigilante, Zatara Other Characters: * Apokoliptians * Amazons of Themyscira :*Epione :*Euboea :*Hippolyta :*Menalippe :*Penelope * Checkmate Agents * Doctor Ngai Locations: * Aegean Sea * Areopagus * Apokolips * Egypt * Gotham City * Israel * Massachusetts :*Salem :*Tower of Fate * New Olympus * River Styx * South America * Themyscira :*Doom's Doorway Items: * Astro-Harness * Batarang * Batrope * Green Lantern Ring * Helmet of Fate * Lasso of Truth * Trident of Lucifer * Trident of Neptune Vehicles: * Lobo's Space-Hog | Cast1 = Achilles (New Earth) | Cast2 = Adrian Chase (New Earth) | Cast3 = Albert Rothstein (New Earth) | Cast4 = Alec Rois (New Earth) | Cast5 = Amazons of Themyscira | Cast6 = Aphrodite (New Earth) | Cast7 = Ares (New Earth) | Cast8 = Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt (New Earth) | Cast9 = Atlas (New Earth) | Cast10 = Aztar (New Earth) | Cast11 = Beastiamorphs | Cast12 = Beatriz da Costa (New Earth) | Cast13 = Benjamin Turner (New Earth) | Cast14 = Big Barda (New Earth) | Cast15 = Boston Brand (New Earth) | Cast16 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast17 = Bulldozer Smith (New Earth) | Cast18 = Calvin Carson (New Earth) | Cast19 = Charon (New Earth) | Cast20 = Checkmate | Cast21 = Christopher Smith (New Earth) | Cast22 = Circe (New Earth) | Cast23 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast24 = Daniel Chase (New Earth) | Cast25 = Daniel Garrett (New Earth) | Cast26 = Uxas (New Earth) | Cast27 = Dawn Granger (New Earth) | Cast28 = DeSaad (New Earth) | Cast29 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast30 = Dmitri Pushkin (New Earth) | Cast31 = Donald Hall (New Earth) | Cast32 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast33 = Emily Briggs (New Earth) | Cast34 = Eris (New Earth) | Cast35 = Eve Eden (New Earth) | Cast36 = Gods of Olympus | Cast37 = Gods of Rome | Cast38 = Gold (New Earth) | Cast39 = Guy Gardner (New Earth) | Cast40 = Harmonia (New Earth) | Cast41 = Harold Jordan (New Earth) | Cast42 = Hecate (New Earth) | Cast43 = Helen Alexandros (New Earth) | Cast44 = Henry Heywood, Sr. (New Earth) | Cast45 = Hephaestus (New Earth) | Cast46 = Hera (New Earth) | Cast47 = Herakles (New Earth) | Cast48 = Hermes (New Earth) | Cast49 = Hippolyta (New Earth) | Cast50 = Huitzilopochtli (New Earth) | Cast51 = Inza Cramer-Nelson (New Earth) | Cast52 = Iron (New Earth) | Cast53 = Iron Major (New Earth) | Cast54 = Izaya (New Earth) | Cast55 = Jack Ryder (New Earth) | Cast56 = Jebediah of Canaan (New Earth) | Cast57 = Jefferson Pierce (New Earth) | Cast58 = Jenet Klyburn (New Earth) | Cast59 = Jennie-Lynn Hayden (New Earth) | Cast60 = Jonathan Mann (New Earth) | Cast61 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast62 = Jupiter (New Earth) | Cast63 = Justice League Europe | Cast64 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast65 = Kalibak (New Earth) | Cast66 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast67 = Katar Hol (New Earth) | Cast68 = Kell Mossa (Pre-Crisis) | Cast69 = Kimiyo Hoshi (New Earth) | Cast70 = Kingu (New Earth) | Cast71 = Lady Liberty (New Earth) | Cast72 = Lead (New Earth) | Cast73 = Leonid Kovar (New Earth) | Cast74 = Lilith Clay (New Earth) | Cast75 = Lobo (New Earth) | Cast76 = Loki (New Earth) | Cast77 = Lorraine Reilly (New Earth) | Cast78 = Lyla Michaels (New Earth) | Cast79 = Madame Xanadu (New Earth) | Cast80 = Mars (New Earth) | Cast81 = Mercury (New Earth) | Cast82 = Mercury, Messenger of the Gods (New Earth) | Cast83 = Metal Men | Cast84 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast85 = Michael Vickers (New Earth) | Cast86 = Mindboggler (New Earth) | Cast87 = Neptune (New Earth) | Cast88 = New Gods | Cast89 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast90 = Orion (New Earth) | Cast91 = Outsiders | Cast92 = Parademons | Cast93 = Phantom Stranger (New Earth) | Cast94 = Phobos (New Earth) | Cast95 = Platinum (New Earth) | Cast96 = Poseidon (New Earth) | Cast97 = Princess Maru (New Earth) | Cast98 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast99 = Rex Mason (New Earth) | Cast100 = Samuel Scudder (New Earth) | Cast101 = Scott Free (New Earth) | Cast102 = Shango (New Earth) | Cast103 = Shayera Thal (New Earth) | Cast104 = Shiva Nataraja (New Earth) | Cast105 = Slade Wilson (New Earth) | Cast106 = Solis (New Earth) | Cast107 = Solomon (New Earth) | Cast108 = Suicide Squad | Cast109 = Susan Dearbon-Dibny (New Earth) | Cast110 = Sutekh (New Earth) | Cast111 = Sylvester Pemberton (New Earth) | Cast112 = Takeo Yakata (New Earth) | Cast113 = Tashana (Earth-Six) | Cast114 = Tatsu Yamashiro (New Earth) | Cast115 = Teen Titans | Cast116 = Terrence Long (New Earth) | Cast117 = Terrence Sloane (New Earth) | Cast118 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast119 = Theodore Kord (New Earth) | Cast120 = Thomas Tresser (New Earth) | Cast121 = Timothy Drake (New Earth) | Cast122 = Tin (New Earth) | Cast123 = Tora Olafsdotter (New Earth) | Cast124 = Valda, the Iron Maiden (New Earth) | Cast125 = Vivian D'Aramis (New Earth) | Cast126 = Vulcan (New Earth) | Cast127 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast128 = Werner Vertigo (New Earth) | Cast129 = William Batson (New Earth) | Cast130 = William Payton (New Earth) | Cast131 = William Walker (New Earth) | Cast132 = X-24 (New Earth) | Cast133 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Cast134 = John Zatara (New Earth) | Cast135 = Zeus (New Earth) | Location1 = Aegean Sea | Location2 = Areopagus | Location3 = Apokolips | Location4 = Egypt | Location5 = Gotham City | Location6 = Israel | Location7 = Massachusetts | Location8 = Salem | Location9 = Tower of Fate | Location10 = Mount Olympus | Location11 = River Styx | Location12 = South America | Location13 = Themyscira | Item1 = Batarang | Item2 = Batrope | Item3 = Green Lantern Ring | Item4 = Helmet of Fate | Item5 = Lasso of Truth | Item6 = Astro-Harness | Item7 = Trident of Lucifer | Item8 = Trident of Neptune | Item9 = | Item10 = | Item11 = | Item12 = | Item13 = | Vehicle1 = Lobo's Space-Hog | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Issue includes pin-up pages of Superman, Black Adam, the Flash, and Troia by Chris Sprouse,George Pérez and Rick Taylor. | Trivia = * Hawkwoman accidentally addresses Ice as Power Girl in this issue, though this may have been the result of a misdirected word balloon. | Recommended = * New Titans #81 * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #61 | Links = * War of the Gods article at Wikipedia * War of the Gods series index at DCU Guide * War of the Gods series index at Comicbookdb.com * War of the Gods series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }} Category:War of the Gods Crossover